


Головокружение

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Хорошие принцессы попадают замуж, а средне-хорошие — в облачный замок.





	Головокружение

Если это и была тюрьма, то вполне комфортабельная. 

Она огляделась — шестигранная комната, искрящаяся солнцем, как торт глазурью, стулья, облитые золотым шелком, милый чайный столик, перекидывающий солнечных зайчиков от окна к матово-розовым стенам, пузатый шкаф, выплеснувший из собственного нутра белую пену премилых платьиц и... Тоже, наверное, платьиц. Майя пригляделась и царственно отвернулась. Приличным королевнам не положено даже подозревать о существовании подобных вещиц. 

По центру комнаты, где в солнечной вакханалии сошёлся свет из шести окон, стояла кровать с бесстыдно задранным балдахином. По темному полу белой глазурью пенился шелк, стекая с постели. 

Зеркала, к счастью, не было. 

Майя всегда находила его первым в любой зале, куда бы ни зашла, и стремилась расположиться в зоне отражения. Козырей у неё было немного, а в союзниках только ум и осторожность. На поясе она носила маленькое карманное зеркальце — подарок матери, — но, увы, оно потерялось в процессе похищения. 

Она осторожно скользнула по отполированному до блеска полу, напряжённо удерживая равновесие. Туфельки разъезжались вопреки этикету. Кое-как Майя доскользила развязной танцевальной походкой до ближайшего стула и с облегчением упала на полосатое сиденье. 

— Неплохо, — дружелюбно похвалил ее незнакомый голос. — Я надеялся, вы перевернетесь. 

Да-да. Она тоже полагала, что перевернётся юбками наизнанку, как флёрдоранж ее старшей сестры. 

Майя близоруко прищурилась в поисках незнакомца и с удивлением обнаружила его на кровати. Он выгодно сливался цветом с постельным комплектом. 

Рубашка, застегнутая едва ли на пару пуговиц, сползла с сахарно-белого плеча, волосы белым солнцем лежали на точеных скулах. Тонкие узкие брюки облепили бёдра. Глаза, как янтарь, вызолоченный до самого прозрачного дна, где тают чёрные искры. Незнакомец был самым прекрасным похитителем из всех возможных. 

Уж Майя знала, о чем говорила. Это было ее пятое похищение. 

Первый раз ее спутали со старшей сестрой красавицей и вернули быстрее, чем она успела крикнуть «помогите», второй раз с братцем. Грин был ниже ее на целую голову и к тому же любил покушать. В том смысле, что ему, в отличие от Майи, было, что положить в декольте. И даже тот факт, что из них двоих именно она была в платье, похитителей не остановил. Майя вспоминала тот случай с огромным стыдом. 

— Это были ваши медведи? — по возможности взяв себя в руки, спросила она. 

— Наши, — небрежно согласился похититель. — Я поручил им привести принцессу, которая действительно умеет танцевать, в отличие от всех прочих. 

Майя только вздохнула. После пригляделась к похитителю. Умственно отсталым он не выглядел. Пьёт, наверное, обреченно подумала она, да и по зрению далеко не единица.

— Мне кажется, — деликатно сказала она, — было бы разумнее опросить принцесс в округе на предмет танцевального мастерства. У нас любят балы. Я не оспариваю дипломатичность ваших стражей, но...

Она жалко улыбнулась. 

— Но? — переспросил похититель. 

Встал с постели одним слитным движением. По-змеиному плавный и тонкий, как камыш, что они с сёстрами собирали в прошлом году на старом озере. 

— Но я же хромая, — объяснила она очевидное, чувствуя себя библейской мученицей, приговоренной к казни. 

Она почти физически ощутила, как неровные малиновые пятна легли на щёки и грудь. Но опыт взял своё. Она даже пальцы не стиснула.

Незнакомец скользнул к ней так быстро, что глаз не успел проанализировать его движение. Вот он небрежно опирается бедром о кровать, а вот уже у ее ног, опустившись на одно колено. 

Майя онемела. 

Великая Мария, отец, сын и далее по иконостасу, что она скажет своим родителям? Да, я провела наедине с незнакомым юношей день-другой, но он вовсе не дотрагивался до моей усохшей обезьяньей ножки, не задирал подол аж до самого колена и не смотрел снизу вверх на меня своими порочными золотыми глазами. 

Да на ней никто теперь не женится!

То есть на ней и так никто не женится, но формально полмесяца до окончания последнего сезона у неё ещё есть. 

Незнакомец деловито повертел ее ногу, после снял туфельку и бесстыдно ощупал ступню. Майя, обожженная прикосновением, испытала желание выбежать из собственного тела и никогда не возвращаться. 

Вот что чувствует сестра, когда любимый берет ее руки в свои. Наедине, сняв перчатки. В груди полыхнуло, дыхание застряло в горле от бесстыдства только при мысли об этом. 

— Это чисто физиологический недостаток, — равнодушно сообщил палач ее чувств. — Я могу тебя починить. Это будет совсем легко. 

Майя с недоумением опустила на подлокотники руки, которыми ещё секунду назад полагала оттолкнуть юного наглеца.

— Починить?

Она что, ткацкая машина?

— Конечно, — безмятежно отозвался мучитель. — Но мне нужно немного времени, чтобы узнать тебя получше. Твоя плоть частично умерла, и ни один принц на земле не может создать что-то из ничего. Мне нужен материал для работы. 

Майя послушно наклонила голову. Мол, конечно-конечно. 

Мама учила ее не спорить с отцом, алгеброй и сумасшедшими. Может излечить ее хромоту, между прочим врожденную, и воображает себя принцем. У бедняжки мания величия. 

— С радостью жду нашего общения, — она закончила фразу неопределенно, полагая, что пора бы им представиться. 

Но тот словно оглох и ослеп, отрешившись от мира. Наконец надел туфельку обратно и выронил ее ногу, как позабытую игрушку. 

— Эта комната ваша на ближайшее время, — безразлично обронил он, поднимаясь с балетной легкостью. — Ваши платья, ваши принадлежности, ваш слуга. 

Он с непередаваемой грацией кивнул куда-то на дверь. Последние его слова, едва различимые, ускользнули с ним вместе. 

После нескольких минут внутренней истерики Майя приняла решение сменить дорожное платье, а спустя ещё пару минут отказалась от помощи так называемого слуги. 

— Не будете ли вы так добры... — она робко выглянула в коридор. 

Обозрела медвежью морду и тут же захлопнула дверь. 

Подумаешь, крючочки. Она наверняка и сама справится. 

Спустя полчаса она была почти готова. Правда, крючочки застегнула лишь частично — немного от шеи вниз и немного от талии вверх. Платье откровенно топорщилось на голой спине, и Майя не имела понятия, что с ним делать.

А после решила, что, раз уж дверь в комнату открыта, а мишка ее все ещё не покалечил, то она имеет полное право сбежать прямо сейчас. Накинула дорожный плащ, дабы скрыть своё грехопадение, и вышла в коридор. 

— Я отлучусь ненадолго, — царственно обронила она медведю, стараясь не заваливаться на стену от ужаса. 

Медведь заревел, и Майя позорно отпрыгнула на здоровой ноге к лестнице. На рёв никто не прибежал, и она с достоинством прибавила:

— Куплю к чаю вафель. 

Спускаться было сплошным мучением. Лестница обвилась смертельным каменным плющом вокруг башни, перила разрушились, должно быть, ещё доброе тысячелетие назад, а туман так поднялся, что Майя едва видела, куда ступает. Для здоровой принцессы труда бы это не составило, но увы. Майю качало, как лодку в прибой. 

Спустилась и едва не расплакалась. 

На солнечной поляне за чайным столом восседал недавний сумасшедший похититель и с аппетитом вкушал перепелов. Миновать его незаметно возможным не представлялось. 

Майя, поколебавшись, присела на краешек стула напротив этого мерзавца, который нарочно — о, она не сомневалась — заселил ее в эту высоченную башню, чтобы Майя потешала его самолюбие, проскакав сорок пролетов, как подбитая гусыня. 

Тот неспешно промокнул белоснежным платком уголок губ и рассеянно спросил:

— А где же вафли?

Впоследствии Майя очень стыдилась собственного поступка. И глупое платье, зияющее ромбовидной дырой, постыдный намёк на хромоту, лестница, медведь и вафли нисколько ее не извиняли. 

Она встала, подняла супницу и опрокинула прямо на середину стола. 

— Респектабельные принцы, — сообщила она стальным голосом, — представляются и подают даме руку. А не посылают ее за вафлями на болото.

Суп оказался горячим. 

Майе повезло, а вот горе-принца окатило. Рубашка промокла, на груди расплывались красные пятна ожогов. Тот наконец поднял взгляд, и Майя отшатнулась от сладкой манящей тьмы в его глазах. Солнце погасло, и на неё смотрела бездна. Бездне нравилось происходящее. 

— Меня зовут Ру, — сказал он с непонятной улыбкой. 

Поднялся тем самым, неуловимым глазом движением, словно кобра, готовая к укусу, и перегнулся через стол. 

— Повернитесь-ка, — поторопил он. — Застегну ваше платье, не то застудитесь. 

Майя, как заколдованная, повернулась, и тот дёрнул ее на себя, практически усадив на обеденный стол. Его пальцы скользнули вдоль линии крючков и обратно, после, медленно, снова вверх, словно в ласке. И это не показалось унижением, показалось, что это лучшее, что с ней случалось за недолгие двадцать лет. 

Она задрожала и наконец расплакалась. 

Ру оказался не так и плох. 

Вытер ее слезы платком — Майя подозревала, что тем самым, который страховал его на обеде, но твёрдо решила игнорировать грязные инсинуации собственного воображения. Тем более что суп она уже вылила, а другого оружия поблизости не было. 

Застегнул все же платье и даже сумел удержаться от провокаций и упреков. Повёл на прогулку, пока перестилали стол.

— Здесь розарий. — Он неясно отклонил кисть руки куда-то влево. — Ненавижу розы, но принцессам обычно нравятся. Вам нравятся? Или, быть может, пионы? Георгины? Я нахожу их независимыми. 

Майя хмуро улыбнулась. Ей нравились эклеры, маковое печенье и почитать перед сном. А георгины он может съесть сам. 

— А здесь беседка. — Взмах рукой куда-то неподалёку от розария. — Будет. Я давно собирался извлечь ее из небытия, но забывал. Хорошо, что вы напомнили...

Ещё он собирался извлечь из небытия озеро с лебедями, золоченую карету и три метра китайского шёлка на простыни. Ну, и дополнительную ножку для, собственно, Майи. 

Та же оглядывала болота, перемежающиеся редким, а после все более плотным лесом, и только вздыхала. 

Она уже поняла, что Ру странный, и что для неё это вовсе не так здорово, как может показаться. 

— Где мы? — наконец спросила Майя, решив не церемониться с этаким чудаком. 

— Здесь, — ответил Ру и посмотрел на неё, как на сумасшедшую. 

— Здесь, это в Дании?

— Здесь — это в саду. Я попросил его расцвести для тебя. 

А где находится юг, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, чего и Майе настойчиво желает. Очевидно, что для них это совершенно бессмысленная информация. 

Медведи делают, что хотят, суп готовится на кухне, а кто шьёт простыни, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Возможно, он сам. Всех мелочей не упомнишь. А гулять через болота может прийти в голову только сумасшедшему. Вот он, например, гуляет в городском парке, тем более что дорога туда короче, чем к лесу. Майя беспомощно смотрела но этот самый лес, лежавший перед ее глазами, и отчаянно пыталась изобрести вопрос, на который нельзя ответить двусмысленно. 

— Сколько вам лет?

Ру задумался. Склонился над ничем не примечательной кочкой, пушистые прядки легли на скулы белыми мазками. 

— Смотря с какого края считать, — ответил он. Посмотрел своими странными янтарными глазами, словно ответ лежал внутри самой Майи. — Около тысячи. Во всяком случае, лет двадцать мне точно есть. Есть?

Последнее он адресовал куда-то в лес, и из зарослей малинника донёсся дружный рёв. 

— Пока нет, но скоро, — расшифровал он Майе. — А девятнадцать?

После очередного вопля смущённо признался, что тоже нет, но скоро. 

— А вос...

— Достаточно, — поспешно перебила Майя, пока они не добрались до пятнадцати или, не дай Мария, пяти лет. — Пусть будет тысяча. Мне нравятся умудренные опытом седины. 

А то как бы не вышло, что это не Ру ее похитил, а она напросилась в замок к этому ребёнку с неизвестно какими целями. Боязно и представить, что ей инкриминируют в таком случае. Воображение у ее фрейлин богатое. 

На прощание, проводив ее до самой двери в башню, Ру сказал:

— Вы очень-очень странная принцесса. Но хорошо, что вы умеете танцевать. 

— Вы тоже очень-очень странный, — любезно вернула комплимент Майя. 

Говорить, что он к тому же глухой и близорукий, она не стала. Ей показалось невежливым портить такой странный день. 

А ночью ей приснилось рождение. 

Облака пенились за окнами белыми всполохами, словно спальню опустили в гигантскую кастрюлю с кипятком, а Ру, утонув в кудрявых волнах по щиколотку, ввинчивался в комнату, чередуя пируэты со странными скользящими движениями, которые Майя не видела ни в одном танце мира. 

Хотя, конечно, весь ее опыт исчерпывался десятком балов в Дании пятнадцатого века в качестве почетного зрителя. 

Стены раздвигались, как маленькие китайские ширмы, окна ширились и росли, пока не стали небом, на котором танцевал Ру. Его залило голубым лунным светом, и он казался ожившей иллюзией девичьего разума. Майя поднялась на разворошенной постели, совершенно не стесняясь собственной наготы и без всякого стыда намертво приклеилась глазами к тонкой фигурке, покоряющей облака. До этого дня она даже не знала, что есть танец, который можно вести в одиночестве, и что он может быть так прекрасен. 

Так... невесом. 

Волосы взлетали белым облаком после каждого прыжка и поворота, а когда он приблизился настолько, что можно было различить складки на манжетах рубашки, Майя поняла — у него закрыты глаза. Ру танцует не здесь. Внутри того самого небытия, где беседка, увитая плющом, карета и тысячи локтей белого шёлка. 

Жар в груди стал невыносимым и растёкся по коже. Майя выгнулась всем телом навстречу раскинутым рукам Ру безо всякого стыда за порочное платьице, состоящее из куска кружева и двух тесёмочек. 

Он поймал ее прыжок и как будто удивился. Она увидела, как поднялись словно нарисованные светлые брови и дрогнули стрелы ресниц. 

— Адажио, — шепнул он. — Как давно...

Ей ещё вчера казалось, что тонкого, как спичка, Ру можно переломить пальцами, если только сжать чуть крепче. Она ошиблась. Он был словно вылит из стали: Майя чувствовала, как перекатывались мускулы на его руках, когда он удерживал ее в облачном вихре. 

Они кружились все быстрее, до тех пор пока Майя не перестала различать верх и низ. 

Она вдруг сделалась настолько счастлива, что, обхватив Ру за плечи, поймала губами его рассеянную улыбку. 

Рассыпалась на мириады лунных горошин, отправленная в одинокий прыжок, и собралась в единое целое, когда Ру поймал ее вновь. 

А после она проснулась. 

Огляделась и не сразу поверила, что это был просто сон. Он был куда более настоящим, чем вся ее жизнь до этого момента. Ум вернулся в трафарет бесконечных дней, где единственное движение, которое она могла себе позволить, — это доковылять до лохани, опираясь на горничную. А на приеме сидеть, как приклеенная, пока назначенный отцом кавалер не поднимет ее для транспортировки в сад, где ее благополучно и позабудут за кустом сладкой жимолости. 

Ее жизнь встала на паузу с первой секунды взросления, пребывая там и поныне. 

Смешки, жалость, брезгливость, материнское «моя бедная усохшая розочка»... Но она полна сил!

Она знает наизусть все книги в папиной библиотеке, четыре языка и вышивает гобелены, которые славятся красотой во всем королевстве. Рисует и научилась составлять новые оттенки из материалов, данных самой матерью природой. И может обыграть в дурака любого шулера при дворе. Она в силах поддержать беседу с самыми образованными дворянами их королевства. 

Но кому это нужно. Все ее таланты были аннулированы усохшей ногой. Майя, как часть интерьера, скучная и неизбежная, как погибающая роза в дворцовом саду. С ней были искренне милы только папин звездочёт и помощник садовника. Но одному из них было под девяносто, а второму не исполнилось и десяти. 

В это утро взять себя в руки было особенно тяжело. Этот сон выпотрошил ее, вывернул каждый тайный пласт души мясом наружу. 

Она кое-как вместилась в сложносочиненное платье, которое маскировало премилыми оборками крючки спереди, бросила медведю холодное «доброе утро» и только на середине лестницы поняла, что совершенно не хромает. 

Неверяще она сбежала по лестнице, как слетела бы птица с горы, попрыгала сначала на одной ноге, после на второй, крутанулась в неумелом пируэте и, наконец, без всякого смущения задрала юбки, усыпанные отвратительного вида рюшами. Она даже поставила больную ногу на стул, но та выглядела совершенно здоровой. 

— Наконец-то вы начали вести себя совершенно нормально, — доверительно сказал ей Ру. — Я, признаться, опасался, что вы не в себе. 

Он оказался у неё за спиной, в прибывшей из небытия беседке, и смотрел на ее ножку с большим интересом. В затенённых крыльями ресниц глазах плавали осколки темноты, как в тот раз, когда она опрокинула супницу. 

Майя с королевским достоинством расправила платье и неспешно выпрямилась. Во сне она была и вовсе чуть ли не голой. 

— Это иллюзия, Ру? — спросила она. — Или магия? Если последнее, то какой у неё срок действия?

Тот словно не услышал. Только смотрел. Его взгляд ощутимо потяжелел, и Майя физически ощущала его давление. Сердце заметалось больной лисицей, ищущей выход из задымлённой норы, дрожь от кончиков пальцев поднялась до самых губ. Она с трудом добрела до стула и практически упала напротив Ру. 

— Ужасное платье, — наконец сказал Ру. — Снимайте его сейчас же. 

Он встал. Даже успел наклониться. На этот раз его рубашка была застегнута на все пуговицы и кружевной ворот обнимал горло венком белоцветов. 

— Вы с ума сошли, — с трудом ворочая языком, пожаловалась она. 

Ру коснулся ее щеки. Такой глупый и такой неосторожный жест. Майе на несколько секунд захотелось уронить ему в ладонь голову, как перезревший цветок георгина. Положиться на решения и желания этого прекрасного, дефективного принца. 

Она отстранилась. Его рука упала на спинку стула. Все ещё близко, но уже не так опасно. 

— Разве ты не хочешь этого? — с удивлением уточнил Ру. — Ночью ты надела совсем другое платье, и ты ждала меня. 

Майя мгновенно протрезвела от сладкой близости. 

— Так это был не сон! — ахнула она. — Ты убрал из шкафа все пристойные ночные рубашки, а после залез в мою комнату!

— В свою комнату, — извиняющимся тоном поправил Ру. — Это мой замок и мой шкаф. И остальные принцессы вовсе не жаловались. 

Остальные принцессы. 

Ну разумеется. Теперь, когда он упомянул их, она и в самом деле стала что-то припоминать. Облачный принц. Вечно юный, вечно холодный. Он может танцевать снег, солнце и урожай, голод и засуху, дождь или бурю. Вечную ночь или вечное утро, отражение в стекле, шёпот на ушко, поцелуй девы, из-за которого рушатся старые государства и создаются новые. Он слишком далёк от земли, на которую падают его несчастья. Он просто танцует и ничто не трогает его сердца. 

Она думала — это сказка. 

— Ты маг? — с ужасом спросила она — Тот самый, про которого рассказывали ещё матери наших матерей? 

— Конечно нет, — безразлично ответил Ру. — Это ты маг. А я принц, и со мной все в порядке. Хотя я не могу отрицать, что в какой-то мере ответственен за ваше появление. 

Майя едва не засмеялась. Ее только что повысили от принцессы до мага. 

Ну конечно. Маги не хромают. 

Впрочем, она помнит. Не спорить с отцом, алгеброй и Ру.

— Если ты скажешь, зачем на самом деле пришла, то все может сложится иначе, — попросил Ру. — Не обманывай меня. 

Но она к нему не приходила, он сам похитил ее. 

И она не маг. Она просто Майя, которой не везет с момента рождения. У неё не осталось сил ни на обиду, ни на оправдания. 

— Я ничего-ничего не понимаю, — призналась она. — Наверное, от стресса или от голода. Даже если вы мной окончательно недовольны, то не могли бы вы изводить меня каким-то иным способом, не лишая завтрака? 

Ру отстранился окончательно. Залом между бровями сгладился, а взгляд посветлел, плеснул из-под ресниц янтарным. Он подал ей руку. Но перейти на формальный стиль не счёл нужным. 

— Ты любишь омлет?

Омлет оказался волшебным. Таял во рту и будил первобытные инстинкты — отобрать тарелку у копуши Ру, который и с половиной пока не справился. 

— Потрясающе, — сказал Майя. — Вот уж кто тут маг, так это ваш повар. 

— Это Дебора готовила, — ответил сделавшийся снова рассеянным Ру и махнул рукой вбок. 

В ближайшем малиннике копошились четыре совершенно одинаковых медведя, и понять, кто из них Дебора, было невозможно. 

Майя стойко повторила комплимент, и один из мишек откликнулся ревом, что, видимо, означало «доброго вам здоровьечка». 

Как и в прошлое утро, они отправились бродить вдоль сада, плавно перетекающего в заболоченный лес. Ру устал и осел на одной из полян на поваленную ель, подставив лицо солнечному свету. После привалился спиной ко второй сосне и беззастенчиво задремал. А Майя отправилась бродить по лесу в одиночестве, несколько раз возвращаясь, чтобы проверить Ру. Пусть ее прошедшая хромота только иллюзия, но какая реальная! Она желала прочувствовать каждую секунду своей радости. 

Наконец не выдержала. 

— Ру, — она неловко дотронулась до его плеча, — ну же. Давай потанцуем. 

Тот приоткрыл глаза, но не поддался ее тянущему движению. Майю словно сковало льдом от его взгляда — вечно юный, вечно холодный. Ледяное золото глаз, волосы, лёгшие на лоб и скулы пушистой шапкой перевёрнутой хризантемы, музыка в каждом жесте. Майя не понимала, что сделала не так. 

— Ты что-то хочешь? — наконец спросил Ру. 

Ее ошарашил откровенно резкий переход к пренебрежению, но она не сдалась. 

— Хочу. Танцевать с тобой. 

Майя неловко улыбнулась. Желание танца было превыше стыда и страха навязчивости. 

— О чем ты хочешь танцевать? — грустно уточнил Ру. — Красота? Вечная молодость? Ты жаждешь короны в обход своих сестёр? Или тебя прельщает богатство? Или ты желаешь заполучить изменчивое человеческое сердце какого-то рыцаря, который не ответил на твои чувства?

Майю залило душной малиновой волной. Это неправда! Несколько секунд она боролась с желанием надеть Ру на голову корзину с ягодами и хорошенько размазать. 

Ах ты, маленькое белобрысое ничтожество. 

— Конечно хочу, — беззастенчиво согласилась она. — Сердце одного рыцаря. Пусть он полюбит меня, пусть думает обо мне дни напролёт. 

Ру посмотрел на неё снизу вверх измученными глазами и кивнул. Протянул руку. 

На миг сердце кольнуло — ну конечно, она пришла не просто так. Она просто должна вспомнить. 

Что-то действительно важное. 

Но Ру притянул ее к себе, и мысли разлетелись из головы вспуганными красноперками. 

Сначала неуклюже потолклись на поляне — Майя знала всего два танца, да и те теоретически, после Ру мягко перехватил управление на себя. И снова, как во сне, заскользил вдоль заболоченных кочек, под его туфлями генуэзским кружевом запенился туман, поднимая их выше и выше. Бесконечные «прыжок-вращение». 

Он прикрыл глаза. Шепнул:

— Ещё. Человеческое сердце — самое хрупкое из существующих сокровищ — требует так много сил. 

Майя едва ли услышала. Сердце грохотало у неё в ушах, отдаваясь странным мелодичным ритмом, под который она плыла у Ру в ладонях. 

У неё вылетели из головы все рыцари и принцы, которых она встречала до сих пор. Если и был где-то на свете рыцарь, затронувший ее сердце, то она больше не помнила его лица. Он перестал иметь значение в ту секунду, когда она встретила Ру. 

Все перестало иметь значение. 

Они не размыкали рук до самого вечера. Даже когда ужинали, постоянно отыскивали повод дотронуться друг для друга. Передать специи, подвинуть салат, налить немного сока и, конечно, соприкоснуться пальцами, потянувшись за одним и тем же яблоком. 

В эту ночь Ру не нужно было раздвигать стены, она впустила его через дверь, чтобы снова танцевать до изнеможения, а после упасть с ним в одну постель. 

Зарываться лицом в белые волосы, ласкать молочные плечи, снимать поцелуями тихий смех с бледных губ. 

Прошла неделя — месяц, год? — полная смеха, танцев, ваз, усыпанных бордовой малиной, белых роз в ночном саду и солнца, упавшего на замок всем своим огненным телом. Майе казалось, что даже ночью оно не выключается окончательно. 

— Я больше не съем ни ягодки, — отодвинула она блюдо. — Могу поклясться, после смерти я превращусь в малиновый куст. 

— Я буду за тобой ухаживать, — тут же согласился Ру. — Буду поливать и читать тебе на ночь. 

Они валялись на белом, как и все в этом странном замке, покрывале, измазанном малиновым соком, и маялись дурью уже который час. 

— Хулиган, — засмеялась Майя. — Ты должен был пообещать превратить меня обратно в человека. Вряд ли куст малины, которым я стану с минуты на минуту, услышит твои сказки и почувствует твой поцелуй. 

Она с хохотом упала обратно на покрывало. И не сразу заметила, что Ру предельно серьёзен. 

— Моя малина, — веско сказал он, — не такая. 

Майя снова залилась хохотом — не такая! — а после с ужасом вскочила. Она что же, ела сознательную малину? От одной только мысли сделалось дурно. 

Она полвечера упрашивала Ру пояснить свои слова, но совершенно ничего не поняла из его объяснений. 

Но успокоилась. Здесь все не такое. Сама она не такая. 

В другой раз они заявились на болота, чтобы устроить пикник и там, и едва не утонули, задремав после полудня. И хотя Ру уверял ее, что бессмертен, именно его затянуло в трясину, и Майя прыгала вокруг с дубовой веткой, призывая на помощь бога, демона и медведей. 

— Ты меня просто спасла, — безмятежно признался он. — Как бы я танцевал на глубине трёх метров? 

Майя тут же расплакалась, уткнувшись носом в его перемазанную рубашку. 

— Ты настоящий дурак. Тебе осталось только написать эпитафию «жил вечно и несчастливо». 

А ночью снова — до головокружения. 

Иногда она вспоминала, что ей необходимо что-то вспомнить, но отмахивалась. 

Она начала жить. Она не хотела просыпаться. 

Но все кончается. 

— Смотри, — сказал Ру однажды. — Это озеро с лебедями. 

Шестым чувством Майя поняла, что это подарок, но в груди вдруг закаменело от сладкого ужаса. Происходило что-то непоправимое, и она не могла ничего изменить. 

Как заколдованная, она приблизилась к озеру, по белому глянцу которого с королевским достоинством плыли лебеди. 

Майя обреченно глянула в хрустальную бездну и наконец все вспомнила. Разум с разбега погрузился в воспоминания двенадцатилетней давности. 

Ей шесть, и сегодня она впервые забыла. Мама трясёт ее плечи и кричит. Где она поранилась? Она поранилась?

Она не понимает, что от неё хотят, и плачет, а спустя минуту приходит боль — у неё гадкого вида рана от самого плеча и до локтя. 

Через год она забыла про день рождения старшей сестры и просидела весь бал в тайной беседке. Конечно, приём оказался сорван, и ее искали всем двором до поздней ночи. Она даже не помнит, за что разозлилась на сестру, наверняка из-за сущей ерунды. 

А ещё через год мать наконец догадалась. 

— У всех магов странные и глупые способности, — объяснил старый звездочёт. — Я встречал мальчика, который мог остановить время на одну секунду, девочку, которая могла вырастить розу из собственной крови. Я слышал и о других детях с такими же опасными и бессмысленными дарованиями. 

— И вовсе они не бессмысленные, — с достоинством ответила тогда мама. 

О да. Ее способности нашли применение. 

Потом звездочёт — под страшным секретом — рассказывал ей историю магов. 

То облачный принц плачет от одиночества и собственного безумия, и слезы, разлетевшиеся по миру, падают в невинных детей, награждая их даром и проклятием. Девочка с розами была одноглаза, бедняжка. А мальчик-одна-секунда был так уродлив, что до конца жизни носил капюшон.

Какая страшная плата за совершенно дурацкий дар, не так ли?

Майя ненавидела облачного принца, с каждым днём все сильнее. 

Облачный принц танцевал голод и засуху, войны и бури, цунами и ненависть, падающую на землю страшными зёрнами раздоров из его замка. У него были последователи, о которых он и не знал, а были и ненавистники. И были вещи, которые он не мог создать в одиночестве. Иногда он спускался за одной-единственной принцессой, которая непременно должна была иметь магические способности. Он искал ее вне времени и пространства, они были ему покорны. 

Случаев, о которых знал звездочёт, было всего семь. Семь принцесс до неё были взяты облачным чудовищем в замок. Первая вернулась домой через месяц и к концу жизни сошла с ума, ждала, что облачный принц вернется за ней. Вторая оказалась умнее и жёстче, именно по ее воспоминаниям воспитывали потом Майю. Ее целью было управлять принцем, а если никак не получится, то убить. 

К сожалению, облачный замок чувствовал дурные намерения, а вместе с ним их чувствовал и принц. Он брал от принцессы с нужными способностями один танец, а после отправлял восвояси, выполнив ровно одно желание. Чтобы они ни задумали, как бы ни пытались подобраться, принц всегда знал заранее. Вторая умерла от той же тоски, хотя продержалась дольше. После было ещё пять. 

Но наверняка куда больше, если учесть, что он мог заглянуть в будущее и выбрать принцессу оттуда. 

Дар Майи был благословением. У неё, конечно, были дурные намерения, но стоило ей взглянуть в зеркало и приказать забыть, как ум тотчас стирал неугодные воспоминания. А стоило взглянуть в зеркало снова, и воспоминания возвращались. А ведь все знали, что в замке облачного принца нет зеркал. Она была неуязвима и одна из немногих принцесс имела магический дар, она была просто обязана попасть в круг поиска. С тех пор как ей исполнилось шестнадцать, она всегда носила на поясе дорожное зеркальце. И если бы не случайность, оно было бы с ней и в тот день, когда ее похитил Ру. 

Если бы не озеро, она бы и не вспомнила. 

У неё так мало времени. 

Скоро замок ощутит ее грязные мысли. 

Нужно сейчас, пока Ру ещё не догадался, что это ее мысли, что в ее перстне яд, который... Он не умрет. Все знают, что облачный принц бессмертен. Просто станет безжизненной куклой, будет смотреть на неё невыносимыми солнечными глазами. Вечно. 

— Тебе нравится?

На губах Ру улыбка. Едва заметная, одна только Майя научилась ее находить. Он ещё не понял, нужно скорее, прямо сейчас. Протянуть руку и перевернуть над бокалом ладонь...

Она не должна чувствовать вины. Это он чудовище. 

Раздоры по всему миру. Засуха, голод, цунами. Кровавые восстания. Кто-то должен его остановить. Этого вечно юного белоснежного мальчика, заигравшегося в бога. 

— Чудесно, — согласилась она. — Надеюсь, твоя Дебора не додумается зажарить лебедей на ужин.

— Моя Дебора не такая, — безучастно напомнил он. — И лебеди — не такие. 

О да. И ты, Ру, тоже не такой. Ты тщательно отредактированное отражение своего истинного кровавого «я». 

Тебя не существует, Ру!

Всего лишь повернуть ладонь, надавить на камень. Не нужно думать, нужно просто сделать. Кто-то должен остановить Ру. 

Она взяла бокал первой и протянула ему почти без задержки. Прости-прости-прости меня. Я так сильно тебя...

Ненавижу. 

Он отрешенно улыбнулся и заглянул ей в глаза, в золотом вихре которых плавали обломки тьмы. Поднёс к губам. 

Почему он не понимает — может, его умный замок сломался и больше не предупреждает своего хозяина об опасности? Майя побледнела. 

Перегнулась через стол, чтобы выбить бокал из его руки, но не успела. Ру неожиданно ловко отклонился и выпил залпом. 

— Ты... — она задохнулась от ужаса, после выбежала из-за стола, чтобы...

Чтобы что?

Она даже не сразу поняла, что протягивает руки к Ру, чтобы вздернуть, наклонить, вытряхнуть из него этот яд, как из столовой чашки. Потом осознала, упала перед ним, чтобы обнять за колени. 

— Не волнуйся так, — сказал Ру. — На меня не действуют яды. 

На его лицо вернулась знакомая безучастность, он сонно смотрел сквозь нее, и Майя захотела умереть, лишь бы не видеть. Обхватила его колени покрепче и расплакалась. 

— Почему вы все такие одинаковые? — с детским недоумением спросил он. — Ты знаешь, что я сбился со счета?

Он перестал считать на двадцатой. Его топили, резали и травили, пытались соблазнить и даже удавить в собственной постели. Он танцевал ночи напролёт, чтобы перестать чувствовать боль, которая атаковала его изнутри и снаружи, и однажды просто перестал чувствовать вообще. Наверное, перестарался. 

Он понял — они другие. Они говорят одними и теми же словами, но на другом языке. Невозможно объяснить, что он не умеет танцевать войны и революции. Он заурядный облачный принц, который взаимодействует лишь с силами природы. Снег, ветер, солнце, яблоневый цвет в июне и налитые зерном колосья в сентябре, мороз в зимние январские ночи, капель по весне. Ну, может быть, хорошее настроение. Поцелуй в тени августовских вишен... Полуденный сон или ласка — рукой по щеке любимой. 

Он вынужден прибегать к помощи, лишь чтобы исправить совершенное зло. Когда погибает вырубленный на корню лес, когда тонет корабль, когда прорывает плотину, когда грядёт засушливое лето... Он видит далеко вперёд и, подыскивая партнера для полноценного адажио заранее, понимает, чем это закончится. И никто не знает, почему осколки его силы падают только в принцесс, которые так плохо воспитанны. 

Поэтому он не чувствует. Он берет один танец и возвращает одно желание. Это тяжело, но не больно. И не так часто, чтобы сойти с ума от разочарования. 

И уж, конечно, он не может танцевать смерть и кровь, ибо смерть и кровь — дело рук человеческих. Нет смысла перекладывать ответственность за свои алчность, глупость и разгильдяйство на богов, которых, ко всем прочим их грехам, даже не существует. 

— Прости, — шепнула Майя. — Прости. Ведь простить тоже можно?

Ру рассеянно погладил ее по голове, как гладил по вечерам забравшихся к нему в кресло медвежат или ручных воронят. 

— Я возьму один танец, — наконец решил он. — А ты возьмёшь одно желание. Как все остальные. 

В эту ночь они танцуют иначе. 

Майя ещё не верит. Вот на этой кровати они катались ночи напролёт, Ру был жарким и нежным, она ещё помнит вкус его кожи. А здесь играли в карты — до неё Ру даже не знал, что в них можно играть, они век за веком бессмысленно лежали в ящике стола. Она обыграла его шесть раз подряд и заставила исполнить все ее желания вот на этой самой постели. А здесь они пересаживали его драгоценные белые розы, но немного отвлеклись на поцелуй и раскокали оба горшка. Дебора была в шоке и ревела на них до полуночи. 

А теперь он стоит перед ней, апатичный и неживой, словно в один миг перестал ее видеть, слышать и чувствовать. Майя перестала для него быть. 

— Желание, — напомнил Ру. 

— Но ты его уже выполнил, — грустно сказала Майя. — Я здорова благодаря тебе. Я была счастлива, и у меня было целое озеро с лебедями. 

— Это был подарок, — без особой охоты отказался Ру. — А это плата. Не одно и то же. 

Майя не удержалась: встала на цыпочки и обняла его. Обхватила руками своего ледяного Ру, словно тот мог исчезнуть с минуты на минуту. 

После отпустила. Поняла. 

— Хорошо, — согласилась. — Исполни мое желание. Смотри на меня всю ночь, пока мы танцуем. 

Она проснулась в собственной спальне прямо на покрывале. Можно сказать, Ру был любезен, поскольку большинство принцесс он возвращал куда попало. Парочка затесалась на торговый корабль, ещё одна обнаружила себя в поле в дни сенокоса, а седьмую он уронил в гарем к какому-то падишаху. Хорошо, что тот оказался достойным человеком и сделал ее порядочной женщиной. В смысле, пятой женой. 

Мама разрыдалась при встрече. Да и у отца глаза были на мокром месте. Даже сестрицы приехали ее проведать, а брат — он стал совсем взрослым! — обещал прокатить на недавно объезженном вороном жеребце. 

Говорить о произошедшем Майя отказалась, сказала только, что желанием было исправление хромоты. 

Родители не настаивали. Оказывается, ее не было три года, и почти сразу после исчезновения им стало наплевать на планы фанатиков культа и на самого облачного принца, лишь бы она вернулась живой и здоровой. 

Она вернулась. 

Год просидела в собственных покоях. Наверное, не верила. Ждала, что Ру вернётся за ней. Через год стала выходить в сад, а ещё через полтора рассказала безумному совету все пережитое в облачном замке. Все вышло, как она и предполагала. Все орали, и никто ее не слушал. Ру опять оказался во всем виноват, а ее вытолкали взашей, потому как, хоть и коронованной, а все же девице делать нечего среди великих мужей. 

А в следующем марте она вышла замуж. 

Это было ужасно странно, но ее семейная жизнь сложилась на удивление удачно. Они никогда не ссорились с мужем, не считая глупой перепалки из озера с лебедями. Однажды Майя обнаружила его прямо посреди сада — ровно там, где супруг планировал веранду — и запретила засыпать. Впрочем, они быстро помирились, муж всегда ей уступал, а взамен она была добра к нему и не капризна. Ее жизнь закончилась вместе с Ру, и у неё не было причин самоутверждаться за чужой счёт. 

Жизнь текла мимо, игривая и энергичная, как молодое вино, а Майя медленно угасала в коконе собственной любви. Иногда, понимая, как много времени прошло, — выросли ее дети и выросли дети ее детей — она думала о том, что Ру наверняка приводил в свой замок и других принцесс. И от этой мысли сердце начинало болеть. И однажды не выдержало. 

— Только покой, тишина и хорошие новости, — бодро сказал придворный лекарь. 

Около неё собралась вся семья и каждый стремился сделать для неё что-то приятное. Майя поняла, что умирает. 

И перестала ждать. 

Он пришёл в самую полночь. Раздвинул и истончил стены ее покоев, как когда-то в облачном замке, ввинтился в комнату своими невообразимыми пируэтами. Когда-то Ру сказал ей, что это называется «фуэте». И теперь уже сам опустился на колени около ее кровати. 

Быть может, он навещал перед смертью всех своих принцесс?

Ей было все равно. Она просто хотела его увидеть. 

Его глаза, в которых золото доминирует над плавающей в них ночью, белое облако волос, услышать его негромкий голос. Хотя бы на миг примкнуть к его груди и окунуться в звук его сердца. 

— Помнишь ты сказала, что пусть тот рыцарь полюбит тебя и думает о тебе все дни напролёт?

Ру зарылся лицом в одеяло на ее коленях. 

— Я думаю о тебе дни напролёт, ищу тебя за каждым поворотом, запрещаю Деборе убирать твою комнату, а ночью схожу с ума и не могу танцевать ни с одной другой принцессой. Полгода без тебя тянулись полвека, Майя!

Она растерянно погладила Ру по голове. Ее старые, с возрастными пятнами руки выглядели неуместно рядом с его юной и безупречной красотой. Ее пятьдесят лет без Ру пролетели за полгода, просто потому что не имели никакого значения. 

— Скажи, что же мне делать такими ночами? — тихо спросил Ру. 

Он встал и протянул ей руку. 

Майя отрицательно качнула головой. 

— Я умираю, Ру, — извинилась она. — У меня нет времени побыть с тобой еще немного. 

— Но это же очень хорошо, — обрадовался Ру. — У меня тоже нет времени, в моем замке нет ни часов, ни зеркал. Ну же!

Майя засмеялась, не в силах удержаться, протянула руку в ответ и вышагнула из своего старого, ставшего слишком тяжелым тела. Где-то за спиной закричал ее муж. Она услышала плач дочери и крик сына, зовущего лекаря, но не обернулась. 

Воздушная и вечно юная, она шла по облакам вслед за Ру.


End file.
